1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for facilitating and simplifying the process of applying false eyelashes to the eye lids of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for facilitating the applying of various material for various processes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,953 to Marshall et al teaches a resilient, V-shaped clamp for support between a person's fingers; the clamp including a toothed pad to grip around a nail polish bottle, and including finger supporting tabs.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,500 to Northway et at teaches a method and apparatus for holding bottles, especially fingernail polish bottles, in such manner that tipping and spillage is virtually impossible, featuring a padded strap-like apparatus which can be laid flat on a surface or draped over an object in such manner that an attached bottle holder featuring a pierced and serrated diaphragm in which a bottle is placed will remain in alignment with the bottle upright at all times.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,163 to Young teaches a device for holding and selectively tipping a container of a liquid into which an implement, such as a brush, is periodically inserted, for removing a portion of the liquid contents, includes a base to be placed on a surface, a receptacle for holding the container, and a hinge joining the receptacle to the base substantially along a side of the receptacle adjacent the base when the receptacle is in upright position on the base. The receptacle can be rotated or tipped about the hinge means to tip the container held in the receptacle. The tension on the hinge is preferably adjustable to adjust the resistance to rotational movement of the hinge. The receptacle is preferably lined with a resilient and compressible material such as plastic foam so that containers of various shapes and sizes may be inserted into the receptacle and held by compressed material.